Legend of the Keepers
by Coral Paradox Fire
Summary: There are those with powers, and there are those with gifts. Ten beings come together and the fight for freedom begins. The thin line between life and death, power and greed, fades to black. Rates T to be safe. Tons of OCs!
1. Prologue

_The Fourth Age of Middle-Earth is dawning._

_Darkness and shadow will come._

_There is no stopping the rise of the King._

_As war rages on, The ten Keepers shall rise once more._

_Arcarthen, the Water Keeper._

_Desharthen, the Earth Keeper._

_Leearthen, the Wind Keeper._

_Flamearthen, the Fire Keeper._

_Darthen, the Shadow Keeper._

_Harthen, the Light Keeper._

_Flernthen, the Summer Keeper._

_Rushthen, the Spring Keeper._

_Vertaliathen, the Fall Keeper._

_Frhedthen, the Winter Keeper._

_These Keepers guard Middle-Earth._

_Each has the power to change into any form they want._

_When reunited, Evil will be vanquished from the world._

_And the red sun will rise, One last time._

_-A loose page Erestor found in Elrond's library._


	2. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Thranduil sat on his ornately carved throne, a bored look on his face. He needed something to do, someone to yell at, but no one was coming in. He so dearly wished something bad would happen so that he could take charge and look Kingly while around the palace. But by a stroke of luck, a soldier calmly walked in followed by an Elf. The Elf had dark brunette hair and green eyes. He was clothed in a dark green tunic and brown leggings. A light cloak was fastened below his neck with a brooch that was the symbol of Rivendell. The Elf bowed his head slightly and waited for the King to speak. Thranduil looked a bit relieved to have something to do, but he hid it well as he looked the Elf up and down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, using his Kingly voice.

"I am Lindir of Rivendell. I come on behalf of Lord Elrond to deliver this message," the Elf answered. He held out a letter, almost timidly, as if he was afraid that Thranduil would bite his hand off.

"Thank you," Thranduil said with a slight bow of his head. Lindir bowed again and walked out of the door, cloak blowing out behind him. After Lindir had left, Thranduil opened the letter and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. The letter read as follows:

_Dear Thranduil, _

_I have called a counsel meeting in a week. I have reason to believe that the One Ring has been found. Gandalf and four Hobbits have come, and I would like you to send some Elves to represent Eryn Lasgalen. This would be much appreciated. _

_Sincerely, Lord Elrond of Rivendell _

Thranduil sighed as he read the letter. His worst fears had come true. The evil that had festered at the edge of his mind had grown over the years, and it was all because the Ring had resurfaced and made itself known. He had wished for something to happen, just not something like this. Thranduil made a mental note to be careful for what he wished for. He knew whom he would send to the council, he just didn't know if his son would agree with him. He called one of his personal messengers over. "Torladar, please send Araafire, Edalos, Hamoor, and Asis to my private office please," ordered Thranduil.

Torladar bowed and said, "Yes, my Lord," and walked out of the great hall. Thranduil looked around one last time and got up, robes swishing behind him as he walked to his private office. He sat at his desk and read reports until he heard a knock at the door. "Enter," he said. Four elves entered the room and stood shoulder-to-shoulder facing the King. There were three males and one female.

"You sent for us, My Lord?" a male Elf said.

"Yes yes," answered Thranduil. "Araafire, Edalos, Hamoor, and Asis. Lord Elrond sent me a message saying that he is holding a council for the One Ring had been found." The female Elf gasped slightly, her eyes growing wide. She had long blonde hair that fell straight down her back, ending at her waste. She had slim green eyes and a fair face.

"That can't be true," she said breathlessly.

"Ah, but it seems it is, Asis. But, there is nothing to worry about. I am sure Elrond will find a way to get rid of it this time," Thranduil said, a hint of anger in his voice. Then, one of the male Elves spoke up. He, too, had blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back like a golden waterfall. His eyes were that of a crystal clear blue, and he had slim, angular, features. "But how would Elrond destroy the Ring? No one in Middle-Earth is known to have that much power."

"He will find a way, Edalos. If he fails again—" the King trailed of with a hint of warning in his voice. Another male Elf stepped forward. He had slightly darker hair and deep blue eyes. His hair fell just a bit past his shoulders.

"Elrond won't send us on a good-for-nothing wild goose chase of a quest will he?" Thranduil sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temples as the beginning of a headache started to form.

"If he does, object and come straight back. I'm not going to risk the lives of my warriors for some fool's quest, Araafire."

The last Elf had bright blonde hair that was pulled back in warrior braids. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. His eyes shifted nervously and flicked around the room. "My Lord, may I stay here? I-I don't feel well enough to go. And my child is due any day now," he said desperately. Thranduil nodded, understanding the feeling of going somewhere when your child is close to being born.

"Of course, Hamoor. I understand how you feel. I will find someone to take your place. You will live tomorrow morning at dawn. You are dismissed." The Elves bowed and left the room silently without a word. After they had left, Thranduil got up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a wine glass carefully and set it down on his desk. He then got a bottle of wine and poured some in the glass. Closing the wine bottle, he took a sip of the wine and looked out of the huge window. The sun was starting to sink in the sky, burning the sky with fire. The birds had stopped singing as they retired to their nests. Deer were seen bounding back to their herds or settling in for the night. _This is going to be the last time the night will be peaceful_, Thranduil thought. _And there is only one other person I could send_. He looked towards his door as if that said person was going to jump in at any moment and ruin the peacefulness.

Sighing, Thranduil finished his wine and walked out of the room and down the hall, ignoring the Elves around him. As he walked on, the less important Elves disappeared. He was walking down the royal wing now, so only the guards and the warriors were allowed down here. Thranduil walked up to an ornately carved oak door. He knocked softly and waited. He heard a slight shuffling and the door opened. A blonde Elf stood at the door. He was dressed in nightclothes and his hair hung loose down his back, shining in the dimming light. A small grey tabby cat stood at his heels, looking up at the King with deep green eyes. "Oh, Ada," the Elf said. "What brings you down here?" The Elf backed away from the door and let Thranduil walk in.

The room had neat white walls and deep mahogany trim. A bed sat at the far end of the room and a desk was set up to the right of the door. A small round wooden bed was lined with blankets, and the tabby cat was curled up in it, watching the Elves with lazy interest. Deep green, velvet, curtains were pulled away from a set of windows, which opened up onto a wide granite balcony. A small blue carpet was laid near the bed and a doorway led off into a private bathing area. A chair was set up by a fireplace, which was crackling merrily and casting twisted shadows on the wall. Thranduil closed the door behind him and clasped his hands behind his back. "Legolas, Elrond has requested a council because the One Ring has been found," Thranduil said shortly. Legolas' eyes widened at the news.

"Are you sure of this, Ada?" he asked.

"I am quite sure, Ion-nin. I have already informed Araafire, Edalos and Asis that they would be going to the council tomorrow at dawn. Hamoor will not be going, and I would like you to take his place." Legolas sank down onto his bed and the grey tabby padded over and jumped into his lap.

"Oh, Vasra, what am I going to do?" Legolas asked his cat, absentmindedly stroking its head. Vasra purred in reply and leaned her head into his touch, begging for more. "Do you really want me to go? Even after what happened that time?"

"Yes. I would like you to go and represent Eryn Lasgalen at the council. I wish you luck, though I don't want you to really go. Truth be told," Thranduil stopped and sighed. He ran a hand through his pale golden hair and closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to rid bad thoughts from his mind. "I just don't want to lose you like I did with your mother. I still miss her and I don't know what I'd do if I would lose you. I would probably die of grief. Then, the Kingdom would go to war over the next ruler. I don't want that to happen. We need these last moments of peace before the world is plunged into war. Please be safe, for me. For your mother."

Legolas got up off the bed and walked over to his father. He looked at Thranduil with watery eyes and said, "I will always be careful, Ada. I won't ever leave until its time." With that, he hugged his father in a tight embrace, and Thranduil hugged back. Both were afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear or something bad would happen to them.

* * *

The next day at dawn, the group of Elves saddled up their horses and grabbed their weapons, departing through the gates of Eryn Lasgalen with the rising sun. Its warmth warmed their bones as they rode at a light canter. The wind blew back their hair and the horses' tails whipped out behind them. If they rode at this pace for another three days, they would reach Rivendell on the fourth near dawn. When night descended upon them, the Elves stopped and set up camp, two were always on guard while the others slept. Legolas volunteered to take first watch, but Asis voluntold Araafire to take first watch along with her, saying "I volunteer Araafire to take first watch with me." She basically told Araafire to go stand guard and that Legolas should get some sleep. At night, Legolas lay in his tent, in a light Elven sleep but with his senses slightly alert to any disturbances outside. An owl cried out in the night and the moon shone brightly through the tent flap.

Legolas was supposed to take second watch, but his guards, intent on treating him as a Prince, didn't wake him until the sun started to peak out over the horizon. Legolas tried to argue, but it was useless. He just went with it and packed up, mounting his jet black Friesian and breaking into a gallop ahead of the group, relishing the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. The next two nights passed uneventfully, the Elves made quick work of the gap between Imladris and Eryn Lasgalen. When the group set out on the fourth day, they were ambushed by orcs. They fought and killed all of them with only a few minor injuries between them, nothing serious. They bandaged any wounds that needed healing then rode even faster toward the Last Homely House. They charged up to the gate and skidded to a halt, walking across the bridge and entering Rivendell. Legolas had been here enough times to not be stunned by the look, but the rest of the group marveled with wide eyes at the architectural skill of the Elves that had built this Elven haven. Lord Elrond, Lindir, the twins, and Erestor came out to great them. Lord Elrond bowed his head to them as they dismounted their steeds and handed the reins to a waiting stable hand. "Mae govannen," he said to the group. "I'm glad you can make it."

"We are glad to be here, too," Asis said politely, hiding her awe of Rivendell from her voice.

"'Las!" the twins yelled in creepy unison. They both hugged Legolas, having missed him.

"Can't…breathe…" Legolas chocked out. The twins released him and laughed.

"Don't worry, 'Las. We wouldn't have suffocated you to death."

Erestor then intervened, speaking up to be heard over the twins. "I will show you to your rooms," he said. "Please, follow me." He smiled and turned around, walking into the halls of Rivendell.

"Actually," said a shy and timid voice. Everyone stopped and looked at Lindir. Lindir had smooth brunette hair that fell down his back and stopped at his waist. He wore robes of rich blue and dark brown leggings. He had on soft boots, not made for running around the forest. He had a slim and elegant body, and most people considered him to most beautiful creature of the world. He raised a slim hand and brushed the hair from his face and blushed slightly. "They should go to the healing wing. They have some injuries that should be seen to in case of any poison," he said quietly.

Erestor took a long look at the Elves and suddenly noticed the scratches and the bandages on them. "He's right. Thank you, Lindir," he said. "But do speak louder next time. Even though we're Elves, its hard to hear you." Erestor smiled good-naturedly and led the Elves to the healing wing. The healers looked them over, telling them that there were no major injuries. They re-wrapped a few scratches and cuts then sent the group on their way. The group followed as Erestor led them to their rooms. The rooms were all right next to each other, making it easy to access each other if something was needed. Legolas walked into his room after he had thanked Erestor and closed the door. He dropped his bag onto the chair and sat on the bed. He felt exhausted from the long journey and the battle with the orcs. He changed into a white/silver tunic and white leggings for dinner and sat back on his bed. He looked out of the large window and sighed.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and moaned. It blew open the window and poured into the room. It played with Legolas' hair and blew it about. Legolas held up a slim hand to keep his hair from his face and sighed. _Don't look so down. All will go well and evil will be gone. I can sense it._ The voice echoed in the room and mixed in with the wind.

_Yes, I know. Let's just hope it happens without a problem_, Legolas answered the voice calmly through his mind, though with a hint of irritation in his voice. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Not even just for a moment. He looked outside and saw that dinner would start soon. He didn't want to go to dinner. Socializing was the last thing on his mind. He suddenly felt nauseous and closed his eyes, leaning forward and taking deep breathes. He opened his eyes slightly and his world spun, making him sick to his stomach. The wind suddenly disappeared and he was left alone. The feeling still didn't go away. He jumped to his feet and dashed to the window. Throwing it opened, he threw up all contents of his stomach. He then walked to his bed and fell onto it, curling in on himself and wrapping his arms around his knees. Something was wrong. He felt sick, Elves weren't supposed to get sick and the healers reported no poison in his body. He wasn't even going to try to go to the dinner feast; he would come up with an excuse tomorrow. For now, he just started blankly ahead until he fell asleep, his eyes closing in an unnatural way.

* * *

Ada= Father

Ion-nin= My son

Woo! First chapter is done! I'm new to this sight, so bear with me through all this. Don't flame. At all. If you do, I will take your flames and use it to cook my food. Constructive criticism is allowed. See you guys later!

-Galaxy ShockFire


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery

Legolas cracked open his eyes, but he quickly closed them when the bright morning light blinded him. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, or why his eyes were closed. He knew he should probably get Elrond to look at him, but that might give himself away. He took a breath and opened his eyes again. He resisted the urge to close them until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Legolas sat up slowly, cautious of what happened last night. He didn't feel sick anymore, but he didn't want to eat. Looking out the window and at the sun, he realized it was almost mid-day, and that he was still dressed in his outfit he was going to wear for dinner the other night.

He dressed into his regular tunic, pants, and boots and sat on his bed, deciding whether or not to go down to breakfast, or should he say, lunch. The answer came for him when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said, trying to sound as healthy as possible.

Asis walked into room. She wore a light blue tunic and white leggings with brown boots. Her hair was pulled into one long braid down her back. "Good morning," she said happily. She quickly became serious and looked at Legolas. "Why weren't you at dinner last nigh? Elrond had thought that you had gone and died on us!" she half yelled.

Legolas sighed. He didn't know how to explain what had happened last night, so he decided just to lie. "I just didn't feel well enough to eat after all the traveling," he said. _Well, half lie anyways_, he thought. He hated lying to people, especially his closest friends.

Asis' eyes softened at this. She smiled sympathetically at Legolas. "Are you sure?" she asked playfully. "Or did you just want to get away from the twins and the prank they were sure to pull on you?"

"Both, I guess," Legolas forced a smile on his face. "I am feeling better. I'll come down to—" he trailed off, not knowing what to call this meal.

Asis read his thoughts. "Breakfast. It's still breakfast. Lucky for you."

Legolas followed Asis out of the door and down to the feasting hall. A few Elves were still there, but most had finished and gone about their chores. Elrond, the twins, Lindir, and Edalos were the only ones left. As Legolas took a seat next to Lindir and suddenly stopped moving.

He felt a mysterious, but warm, presence at the edge of his mind. It felt of happiness, yet there was a shadow hanging over it. It startled him as it pushed at his consciousness, begging to be let in. It scared him how hard it pushed to be the center of attention. Legolas fought it off in his mind, and as soon as it appeared, it left, leaving a slight emptiness in his mind. _Something is off_, Legolas thought. _Unless…. Could it be?_

Legolas' trail of thought was broken off as a voice was shouting in his ear and a hand timidly waved in front of his face. "Earth to Legolas!? Are you talking with the Valar again?" Asis called in his ear. He felt two hands on his shoulders and vaguely wondered whose hand was waving in his face. He followed the arm and came face to face with a timid looking Lindir. _Oh, it's just him._

"I'm fine, Asis. Just got lost in thought for a moment," he said. Lindir put his hand down and looked at Legolas, some hidden emotion swam in his eyes.

"Good. You need to stop doing that. We don't need you looking like you died on the spot over breakfast," Edalos teased. Legolas shook his head to clear the weird sensation form his mind and took a bite of toast. He did his best to eat, but the thought of that weird encounter with the unknown feeling in his mind kept coming to his attention. He spared a glance at Lindir.

Lindir looked normal. He wore a light blue tunic and brown leggings. A light cloak was fastened over his shoulders. His hair fell neatly down his back. He wasn't talking to anyone, but that was just Lindir. But when Legolas looked closer, he saw the Lindir looked a bit on edge. He avoided everyone's gaze and didn't even say one word, and Lindir said at least a few words. At least. But that was if he actually liked you. Which he did. Mostly.

Legolas made a mental note to ask Lindir if he was ok later. When breakfast was finished, Legolas walked up to Elrond on his way out of the hall. "When will the council meeting be held?" he asked politely.

"Tomorrow after lunch," Elrond answered. He looked at Legolas and asked, "What was wrong back there? I know you didn't just get lost in thought. If something is wrong, please tell me."

"Nothing is wrong, Elrond. I just had a slight dizziness. But it's gone now." Legolas averted his gaze the polished marble floors that he walked on, watching his reflection pass by.

Elrond had a slight hint of disbelieving in his eyes, but he didn't question it. He walked a bit longer before stopping. "Legolas," he said, not loudly, but a bit on the softer side. "After dinner I would like you to come to my private office. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

Without waiting for a response, Elrond walks inside his main office and closes the door. Legolas, having nothing better to do, decides to go for a walk to clear his mind. He walked to the forest that was not to far away. It surprised him how bright and cheerful it was, for he was so used to the darkness and shadows of Eryn Lasgalen.

The trees were strong and grew tall, stretching their arms up to the sun. The lives grew thick and sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves. Small bushes and tangles of brambles were scattered along the edge of the path, hiding small creatures within them. Birds sat high in the trees, singing to the sun and filling the air with cheerfulness. Legolas smiled slightly, wishing that everything were this peaceful.

As he walked, the thought of the strange feeling in his mind at breakfast returned to him. _I wonder what it was_, he thought to himself. It had entered his mind with ease, as if it had done it before. It had given of the feeling of warmth, reaching out and wrapping his mind into a foggy blissfulness. Legolas was glad he gotten rid of it, not quite sure what would had happened if he had let the feeling take over his mind.

Then, a thought jumped in. _What if it was Lindir? Did he do it? After all it happened when I sat down next to him and he was quieter than usual. _Legolas shook his head pushed the thought to the back of his mind. It couldn't be. No. Lindir was to quiet. How could it be him? Only Lady Galadriel could enter the minds of anyone she wants at any given time. He needed answers. Little did he know that he was about to get some.

At dinner, Legolas avoided sitting next to Lindir, not ready for the feeling to return or how to explain why he just sat there like he did at lunch. Instead, he sat in the middle of Araafire and Asis. It was near the end of the meal that he remembered that he was supposed to meet Elrond in his private office after dinner. "Legolas, care for an archery competition before the council meeting tomorrow?" Araafire asked, a smug smile on his face.

"No thank you, Araafire. We both know that you will loose. Besides, I have something to do," answered Legolas, a forced and teasing smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, My Prince."

Araafire, Edalos, and Asis left the dinning room, leaving only Legolas and Lindir. Lindir cast a quick glance at Legolas then set his fork down and stood up. He bowed his head slightly and said, "Legolas," curtly before he left the hall. Legolas finished his food and set down is silverware. He stood and left the hall, heading down towards Elrond's private office.

Once there, he knocked lightly three times and waited. "Come in," came the reply from inside. Legolas opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

The room was large and spacious, mostly taken up by shelves of books. Two large glass doors led onto a terrace and a rich wooden desk sat before them. The fireplace crackled with a comforting familiarity, casting long shadows on the wall. Papers and books were scattered and stacked high upon the desk, and Elrond sat behind it, head bowed over some report or what not. He raised his head and looked at Legolas, no emotion showing on his face. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk.

Legolas complied and sat down, crossing his legs at the ankles under his chair. He waited patiently for Elrond to say something, looking about nervously. He cleared his throat quietly as if to remind Elrond that he was still in the room.

Elrond looked up at Legolas. Dark brown eyes met rich green ones. "I would like to discuss the matter of what happened at lunch. I know it was not just dizziness. Please tell me what's happened, though I have a feeling of what it may be," Elrond said gently, as if comforting a child to try to get it to tell the truth.

Legolas sighed and looked at the floor, which had suddenly become very interesting. "I-I felt something at the edge of my mind," he finally explained. Elrond nodded his head, telling Legolas to continue. "It was warm, yet shadowy and mysterious. Dark like the night, yet warm inviting like the sun. I have reason to believe Lindir did it."

Legolas looked up, expecting to see Elrond starring at him in disbelief because he accused Lindir, the quietist Elf in Middle-Earth, of intruding in people's minds. Instead, he saw the in Elrond's eyes a seriousness and understanding, as if he was expecting Legolas to say this all along. "I believe you," the Lord of Imladris finally answered.

Legolas was slightly shocked at this, having thought his idea was absolutely absurd. "What is your reasoning behind this?"

"Gandalf has told me that he has gathered some evidence that shows that Lindir may be the Darthen, the Keeper of Shadows."

Legolas gasped, his eyes widened slightly. "But how can you be sure?" he asked.

"Gandalf told me he spotted Lidir walking near the edge of the forest. He recounted to me that it seemed the shadows 'back off' whenever Lindir got close to them."

Legolas closed his eyes in thought. If this were true, Lindir would have to stay clear of Saruman. He opened his eyes to find Elrond looking past Legolas and at the door, one eyebrow raised and a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. Legolas turned around to see what he was staring at and found Lindir walking by, the Hobbits jumping after him.

Legolas turned back around the face Elrond. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We will have to keep and eye out for any of the other Keepers, for I have foreseen that we will need their help," answered Elrond. "Lets get to the council meeting before anyone notices."

Elrond got up and left, leaving Legolas to think things over for a few minutes before the council. _If this is true, the other Keepers must be starting to show themselves_, Legolas thought. A bell rang out across the grounds, signaling that the council would start in a few minutes. Legolas got up and silently walked out the door and down to the council, all the while thinking about this newfound information.

* * *

Author's Note: Wee! New chapter! Hope you guys like it! :P

-Galaxy ShockFire


	4. Author's Note

Alrighty, this is an author's note. I'm not getting much feedback on this, so I don't know if you guys like it or not. So please, tell me what you think. If you like it, I'll continue to post. If you don't or don't say anything, I'll stop this story. See you guys around!

-Galaxy


	5. Chapter 3: The Council

**Author's Note**: Woo! Another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait you guys! I'm trying to go as fast as I can, but I get writer's block frequently and wouldn't let me upload a new chapter for about a week. Thanks for sticking around!

**.gorn:** I am using some made up Elvish names, but not all the Keepers are going to be Elves. *hint hint*

**HeysU: **I shall continue! Thanks for reading this. See you in school! ;)

**Alexma:** Thanks for being the first reviewer! Before other people reviewed, I was actually going to continue the story just for you. ;) Hope I made you feel special!

-Paradox

* * *

It was time for the council. The sun shone high in the sky and clouds danced across the sky. Birds flitted about and small animals bounded across the ground. All in all it seemed peaceful, but the world was far from peace. With the finding of the One Ring, everyone who knew had worried and passed it on. Something had to be done. The evil can't be allowed to go on any longer. The Wraiths were already out looking for it, hunting the one who carried the Ring.

Legolas sat in his chair, looking at the people around him. The wind blew by and teased his hair, throwing it in his face. _Come on,_ said a voice. It echoed around and bounced of the walls. It was a wonder no one else looked around or at him, wondering where the voice came from. _You know it's true. It can't be anyone else._

_Shut up, _Legolas commanded the voice. The winds grew a bit stronger than turned into a gentle breeze.

_Oh, but we don't want to. You need to know if it's true._

_But how will I find out? It sounds kind of weird to walk up to someone and ask, "Hey, can you control spring?"_

_True you are. But you still need to find out. We need everyone if the evil is to be banished from this world for good. You just need to catch him in the act._

Legolas sighed. The wind blew by with sudden force, bending the thinner trunked trees. It seemed to laugh, or that's what it sounded like to him. _Just leave,_ he said.

The wind suddenly ceased, not a leaf was stirred. No one seemed to notice the sudden change of weather as the sun shone even brighter and seemed to push the wind away. Legolas sighed and looked at the position of the sun. When the final person sat down, Elrond stood to start the council meeting. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," he started grimly. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Elrond gestured to the pedestal in the middle of the semi-circle. Frodo timidly got up and placed the Ring on the pedestal. He sighed in relief as he sat back down, glad to be rid of the evil that had already started to take over. Everyone leaned forward, not believing their eyes. "So it is true," said the Man of the South.

Each person seemed mesmerized by the Ring. It whispered to each person, drawing him or her in. Each person heard it differently, but the Ring drew him or her in all the same.

"The doom of Men," someone said.

"Isildur's Bane," another man muttered.

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed.

Boromir stood up and faced the council. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he exclaimed to the council.

Aragorn, with a look of irritation on his face, said, "You can't wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked smugly.

A blonde haired elf shot up from his seat and glared at the man. "That is no mere ranger. That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance," the Elf said.

Boromir had a genuine look of surprise on his face. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor."

"_Havo dad_, Legolas," Aragorn commanded sternly to the blonde Elf. *Sit down, Legolas*

Boromir smirked slightly. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," he said before sitting down again, letting the council continue.

A red haired Dwarf, with no patience or smarts, stood up and said, "What are we waiting for?" He then smashed his axe down full force onto the Ring. The axe shattered into pieces and the Dwarf was sent flying back.

Elrond looked at the Dwarf sternly. "The Ring can not be destroyed by any weapon we make or posses, Gimli son of Glion," Elrond directed at the embarrassed Dwarf.

Now of course, nobody really thought of this. They just wanted to get rid of the ancient evil once and for all. Well, mostly everyone. Boromir, as most of you might have noticed, has no sense of priority. Or either he does and he just doesn't like to use it.

Elrond looked slowly around the Council with shadowy eyes. He then said, "One of you must do this."

Boromir looked at the Ring with a strange sort of longing in his eyes until casting his eyes about the Council. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" he exclaimed with hatred.

Legolas stood up indignantly. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" he asked furiously. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feat. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he asked, fuming.

Boromir then stood as well. "And if we fail, what then?!" he asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see it in the hands of an Elf!" said Gimli in outrage. This started a fight. Everyone leapt to their feet, save a few elves. Legolas put out his arms to hold back his fellow Elves. "Never trust an Elf!"

Elrond looked around silently then pulled Lindir aside, talking to him quietly in a corner of the council area. Legolas again felt the shadowy presence at the edge of his mind. He pushed it off for the moment and paid attention to the Council. Elrond then lead Lindir back to the Council after a moment of talking to him Lindir seemed changed in a way. He looked a bit scared and on edge.

Frodo suddenly stood up. "I will take it!" he exclaimed, though no one seemed to hear him. "I will take it!" he said again.

The Council slowly quieted down. Everyone turned to face the small Hobbit, astonishment on their faces. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though – I do not know the way," Frodo said again.

Gandalf slowly walked up to Frodo, sorrow written on his face. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he started out, "as long as it is yours to bear." He then placed a reassuring hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder.

Aragorn was the next person to stand up. He then walked over and kneeled in front of Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said, walking to stand next to the growing group of warriors.

Boromir surprised the Council by being the next to rise. Gone was the demanding and wanting look in his eyes. "You carry the fate of us all little one," he addressed Frodo. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly, there was a rustling as a small blonde Hobbit jumped out form behind a pair of bushes. "Oi!" Sam called. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond smiled slightly at the duo and said, "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Then, two more Hobbits, Pippin and Merry, came out from behind a pillar. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" exclaimed Merry/

"Anyway," Pippin said, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing…"

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry whispered to Pippin.

Elrond looked at the odd travelling group. Then, another person stood up. A brunette hair Elf, to be exact. It was Lindir. "I will help in any way possible," he said nervously. He then stood awkwardly next to the group.

Legolas gave Lindir a sideways glance and again felt the presence near his mind. He then decided to try to trace it back to it's beginning. He let his mind wander and started to follow the trailing shadows at the edge of his mind. They instantly retreated and Legolas followed them. Just as he felt he was getting to the end, Elrond's voice cut through his concentration. "Ten companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin smiled widely and said, "Great, where are we going?"


	6. Chapter 4: A Talk of Shadows and Wind

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! This one's a bit shorter, but I hope you guys like it!

**Starfire341: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

So that was it. The Fellowship of Ten was formed. They were going to go on a dangerous journey to destroy the evil of the Ring once and for all. Legolas sighed as he sat on the windowsill in his room. He looked out upon the beauty of Rivendell. _What am I to do? _he asked in his mind.

The wind picked up slightly and became a gentle breeze. Legolas opened his window and let the breeze flow in, cooling his nerves. _You're going to ask him if he is or is not the keeper of Shadows._

_But, what would he think? I keep thinking he would just run away or evade the question. _Legolas got up and started to pace the room, deep in thought.

_Oh well_, the wind answered. _Just ask._

Legolas stopped pacing and sat down gently on his bed, looking off into the distance. _And what would you do if I didn't ask him?_

For a moment, there was no reply and the wind ceased to blow. _Or we'll carry you off the nearest cliff_, the wind replied with an invisible smirk.

Legolas growled at the wind. Of course, they could always carry him away to some distant land if they wanted. Shaking his head, Legolas got up and walked to the door. He hesitated for a moment before walking out, heading with purpose through the halls of Rivendell. Legolas had been here many times before, so he knew where Lindir's quarters were. It was just a matter of hoping he would be in there and calming his hyper nerves.

He quickly reached a wooden oak door. He stood there for what felt like hours, though it was really only a few minutes. He knocked three times then stood patently and waited. There was a soft shuffle and the door opened to reveal Lindir. "Oh, um, hello, My Prince," he said formally, opening the door to allow Legolas to enter.

Legolas entered with as much confidence as he could muster. He suddenly knew what it felt like to be Lindir: nervous and shy most of the time. Or was it just him? "Please, just Legolas," Legolas told Lindir. Lindir nodded and sat back down on the window seat of his room.

The room was regular sized with a large bed in one corner that had rich blue covers. Musical instruments lines the opposite wall and two large windows opened up to reveal a balcony. A music stand stood by the window with a partially filled music sheet. More music sheets and songs lyrics littered a large oak desk near the bed. Lindir looked at Legolas patiently. "I have a question to ask you," Legolas started, "about the Keepers."

Lindir stiffened slightly but soon relaxed enough. "What is it that you wish to ask?" asked Lindir.\Legolas looked around, making sure no one else was around to listen in. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, not yet," he said in a hushed tone.

Lindir looked at him with interest and a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "Alright," he agreed simply.

Legolas threw caution to the wind, literally. _Don't do anything stupid right now_, he commanded the wind. He didn't need anything breaking. "I am the Leearthen, the Keeper of Wind."

Lindir looked at Legolas as if he had suddenly sprouted another head. He didn't say anything for a long time and Legolas thought that maybe Lindir didn't hear him. "I—I don't know what to say," he said.

"Then don't. But I need to ask you, are you or are you not, the Keeper of Shadows?"

Lindir took a deep breath and looked Legolas in the eye. He knew he had to tell someone, and it might as well be another Keeper. "Yes, I am the Keeper of Shadows."

Legolas nodded. _So this is why Elrond sent him with us_, he thought. _Having the Keeper of Shadows on this quest will be useful. _"We need to gather the other Keepers. Elrond has said that an evil is growing that will need the powers of the Keepers to defeat it."

"Elrond has told me that. It's the reason he sent me on the quest with you."

Legolas nodded. He had thought that much. The only real question plaguing his mind at the moment was where the other Keepers were. He had an idea of where they might be hiding. Most were Elves, so they would be in their respective homes. But, he knew that the others were human and dwarf. "Do you have any ideas about where the other Keepers may be hiding?" he asked Lindir with newfound confidence.

Lindir shook his head. "I haven't the slightest idea," he replied. "I'm guessing most are either in Mirkwood or Lothlorien since I haven't found any Keepers here."

"Makes sense. But where might the others be?"

"I'm guessing the dwarves may be in Moria, or Erebor. As for the human Keepers, the best place for them to hide is probably in Gondor, Minis Tirith, or Rohan."

"Sounds about right to me. We'll just have to keep an eye out for them on the journey. And maybe we'll have to break off from the group to go collect them if needed."

"Would both of us go?" questioned Lindir.

"No," Legolas answered. "One of us will stay with the group. It's always better to travel with a Keeper."

"Maybe, I would be the better one to go and get the Keepers then. After all, I am…less noticeable."

As much as he hated to agree, Lindir was right. He wasn't as well known as the Prince of Mirkwood. He was just Elrond's advisor. A very quiet Advisor. He would be best for the job. "Agreed. Do you think we should tell the others?" Legolas asked, referring to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Yes, but not now," Lindir said. "I don't want them either getting scared of us, or having the information be over heard or let slip by a careless Hobbit."

"Alright. I wish you luck on the quest, Lindir."

"And you, Legolas."

With that, Legolas nodded to Lindir and walked out the door. So he was right. Lindir was the Darthen. One Keeper down, seven more to go. _This was going to be hard._


End file.
